My Hero
by Rent-Fanfictions
Summary: An AU where Roger's father is abusive, and turns him timid and scared. When Mark is asked out by one of the hottest guys in school, Roger senses his bad intentions right away. Can he warn, and save Mark before it's too late? Marker.


Roger Davis had always in his nature, been a very timid teenager.

Years of abuse from his awful father had turned him nearly mute, and jumpy. People who met him often described him to be like a skittish deer, with fearful green eyes that always seemed to be glancing over his shoulder to flinch away from unseen blows.

Mark Cohen had become attached to the boy, and the two had been best friends ever since the eighth grade, when they would play cards together in lunch. Mark was Roger's only friend, and the only one who didn't tease him, or scare him from the shadows when he walked down the hallways alone, because they thought it was hilarious how he screamed in genuine fright.

The two shared a very special bond. Mark was a bit shy and timid himself, but not nearly as bad as Roger was. They were able to read each other with a simple glance, and it was able to go unspoken that they'd do anything for the other at a moments notice.

This special bond carried all throughout high school, even to Mark and Roger's junior year.

In tenth grade, Mark had come out as Bisexual. So many people hated and shunned him for it, but Roger stuck by him no matter what. He was pansexual himself, but only Mark knew this. Roger didn't dare tell anyone. He'd rather fade into the background where nobody could hurt, or see him. Mark respected that. He knew that feeling all too well.

Present day, and Mark had been asked out by one of the hottest seniors in school. Randy Valez was on the football team, and he too was open about his sexuality. He was huge. Bigger than Roger, who was a little taller than Mark, and muscular. Nobody dared to poke fun at Randy, because if you did, chances are, you wouldn't survive to laugh about it the next day.

Roger always had a good reading when it came to people. Being around his abusive father for so long made him adept at finding evil, or sensing awful situations. The minute Randy walked up to Mark during passing time last Tuesday, Roger felt that his stomach was sick.

Whoever this guy was, he wasn't right.

Roger was currently at Mark's house. His mother and father had gone on vacation, leaving the aspiring young artist to have the house to himself. His older sister Cindy had seized her newfound freedom, and instead of making Mark dinner or watching him like she was told, she had taken off to go to a party. It was Friday night after all.

Not that Mark minded.

He was almost seventeen. He could cook, and watch himself. He moved around his room, his records playing softly in the background as he tugged on his fancy dress shirt for the evening.

He glanced back at Roger in the mirror, his heart aching. The truth was, he had been having strong feelings for his best friend for years, but he figured Roger didn't feel the same way. Besides, Roger deserved more than a scrawny loser like him. Tonight was about Randy anyway, he supposed.

"Oh, Rog… I'm so nervous…" he murmured, fixing his hair. "Ive never been asked out by a /senior/ before… let alone Randy…"

Roger looked up at Mark, trying to hide his misery. He rarely smiled, but it could be seen when he wasn't happy. He had been in love with Mark ever since they met, but Mark needed someone strong. Someone brave. Someone who would take care of him, and call him handsome, and kiss him, and make him happy. He needed a /somebody/.

But alas, Roger wasn't any of those things… he /couldn't/ be any of those things…Roger was a nobody…

"Youll be fine…" Roger whispered, offering a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "But… M-Mark?"

Mark looked up, turning to face Roger with a gentle smile. Roger felt his heart skip a beat. He loved when Mark looked at him like that. He never pitied Roger like the others did. He held his hands and always looked at him, and Roger knew Mark wouldn't ever hurt him.

Mark was his safe place.

"Are… are you sure this Randy guy is a good idea? I mean…. H-he…. He seems…. I don't… I don't think you should…."

Mark was about to speak when the doorbell rang.

Mark's eyes snapped up, and he gasped.

"That must be him!" he leaned out the window. "Come in, Randy! It's unlocked! I'm up here, almost ready!"

He turned back to Roger with a giddy smile.

"I'll be back later, okay? Stay here tonight, and when I get back, we can watch movies and play games." He leaned forward, hugging Roger. Roger smiled a genuine smile, as he always did when Mark hugged him, and returned it, not wanting to let go. A soft knock on Mark's door caused them to break apart.

"Hey blue eyes… you all set?" Randy's voice came through. Mark walked over to the door, and opened it. His eyes went wide, and a deep crimson blush came across his face as he gazed up at Randy standing there in a tight black t-shirt that highlighted his body nicely. He smelt of cologne that was driving Mark up the wall, and his gray eyes twinkled as he gazed down at his date with a handsome, stubbly face.

Mark couldn't even speak.

"I… Uh…. I…"

A bit longer, and he would have drooled.

Roger looked over at them, his chest tight. Mark would never gaze at him like that… wouldn't ever want him….

Randy smirked at Mark before casting Roger a glare.

"You got company?"

Mark nodded.

"Uh, yeah… Rog is just staying here tonight…"

Randy walked over to him.

"Hey, Roggy… long time no see…"

Roger avoided his gaze, looking as if he was suddenly very interested in Mark's wooden floors.

Randy, without warning, poked Roger's side and yelled "BOO!"

Roger screamed, and ran away from him, standing on the other side of the room, beginning to shake.

"Awww, I was just kiddin with you! Don't worry, your babysitter is gonna be home before nine…"

Mark sighed.

"Randy, don't be mean to him. Can we go?"

He nodded.

"Sure, sure…"

With that, they were gone.

Roger sank onto Mark's bed, miserable. Randy was nothing but trouble, and here he was, letting Mark go off with him. Images of Mark beaten, broken, killed flashed in Roger's mind. Randy was evil, but how evil? What if the visions came true? Roger clenched his fists. He had to do this. He had to follow them, and make sure Mark was okay.

An hour later, he was holding a menu in his hand, and sitting in a booth a few yards away from where Mark and Randy were. He was shaking. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this.

But then again, Mark was his world.

And he'd do anything for him.

He looked up, watching Mark and Randy interact.

"Having a good time?" Randy asked, watching Mark with a grin. Mark blushed and nodded, putting his menu down.

"A great one… this restaurant is lovely…"

"Thanks, I picked it out myself…" Randy joked, and Mark giggled.

"So, what are your interests?" Randy asked, and Mark smiled. He loved talking about his passions.

"I love filming, and theatre in general… if I had my way, I'd go to New York City… maybe be a documentary filmmaker… I'd be there through all the crazy stuff, yknow?"

Randy nodded.

"Sounds dangerous… I like it."

Mark shrugged.

"Yeah… I… made a few screenplays already…"

Randy looked interested.

"Get outta town! You have to let me read them sometime…"

Mark looked up.

"You would… actually want to see them?"

Randy smiled a charming smile.

"Of course I would… you're really something else, Mark…"

With that, he held the smaller man's hand. Mark smiled, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand, and blushing down at the table.

Roger watched them with jealous, narrowed eyes.

Soon, their food came. They continued to talk, and eat, enjoying each other's company. When they were halfway through the meal, Randy spoke.

"Mark? Can I ask you something?"

Mark looked up.

"Of course Randy, anything…"

Randy paused.

"I really like you… and I was wondering… if maybe… you'd like to come back with me to my place after this…" he slipped his hand under the table, and rested it on Mark's knee. "…And spend the night…"

Mark froze. Randy was asking for them to hook up. On the first date? Suddenly, the butterflies he was feeling all evening began to feel as if they were weighed, and a pit was forming in his stomach. He felt sick. Gently, he moved Randy's hand off where it landed.

"I'm sorry, Randy… You're wonderful, but…. I'm just not ready for that yet…"

Randy was silent for a moment, looking down at the table with a hurt expression. After a minute, his eyes suddenly gleamed with determination. Roger saw this, and though he couldn't hear what he was saying, his heart began to race.

Whatever that look was about, it couldn't be good.

"Come on, Mark… you can trust me… I'll take care of you…" his hand started to snake up Mark's thigh.

Mark shoved it off, more forcefully this time.

"Randy, I said no. I don't want to. Thanks, but no thanks."

Randy let out a small growl.

"Marky… lets not play hard to get…" he forcefully pinned down Mark's wrist, and Mark was too terrified to cry out.

"Randy… s-stop! You're hurting me! I said no! let go of me!"

Roger watched them struggle, and a whine escaped him. Anxiety was welling up in his chest. Mark was in trouble. He had to help. With every part of his brain screaming at him to stay seated, he rose up, and slowly began to walk towards the table.

Randy was preoccupied with trying to kiss Mark, who was shoving him off. Since they were in the back of the restaurant, nobody was around to hear, or see the struggle. Mark was powerless to stop Randy from doing whatever he wanted. He felt like crying. This was a nightmare.

Roger was now in front of the table, his fists clenched at his sides. He was shaking, and sweating. He swallowed a lump in his throat, and suddenly found his voice.

"…L-Leave him alone…."

Randy stopped, as did Mark, and he craned his head back to gaze at Roger. Once he saw who it was, he smirked.

"Hey, blue eyes… the kid you were watching got lost…"

Mark struggled, gazing at Roger with tearful, terrified eyes.

"R-Roger! Help me!"

Randy glared at Roger, daring him to come closer.

"Listen, Davis…. Just turn around, and walk away… you didn't see shit…"

Mark whined loudly.

"Roger! Please! He's hurting me!"

Roger let out a growl that sounded like a squeak.

"I said… g-get your damn hands off him…"

Randy started to laugh.

"Alright… we're gonna play that game? Fine…"

He threw Mark away, and stood up, towering over Roger, and looking ready to kill. He snorted in rage. Roger gazed up at him, starting to tremble, and taking a step back.

"Say it again, Davis… I dare you…"

"Leave him alone!" Mark yelled, running towards Randy's back. In one swift motion, Randy sent him to the ground, his glasses cracking beside him as he lay on the floor, moaning in pain. Roger gasped loudly, reaching for him, his heart skipping a beat.

Randy started to laugh again.

"Awww… does the little baby miss his momma?" Roger gazed up at him. He began to feel something inside him that he had almost never felt before. Rage. Uncontrollable, undeniable rage that lit a fire inside of him, and festered with every laugh Randy emitted. The bully's condescension was gasoline. As Randy moved to kick Mark, Roger saw red.

As a rush of adrenaline shot through his blood stream, He couldn't believe what he did next.

Before the big man's foot could even get close to Mark's hunched form, Roger moved forward, and with his balled fist hitting Randy's jaw with a sickening CRACK, the boy was sent flying across the restaurant as if an unholy beast had thrown him. He crashed into a nearby buffet table, breaking it in half with his body weight, and cold, mushy food tumbling onto his passed out form. All of the kids from school witnessed this front the front, and gazed at Roger with bewilderment.

Whispers began to fill the silent space.

"Is that Roger Davis?"

"Did he just-"

"/Randy Valez?/"

Roger gazed down at his hands, which were now shaking uncontrollably. He felt his eyes well up with tears. He couldn't believe it. He had knocked Randy Valez, the toughest kid in school, with /one punch/.

He turned his gaze towards Mark, who had watched the whole exchange as well. He rushed to his side, and handed him his glasses, helping him up.

"A-are y-you… o-okay?" Roger whispered, but before he could even anticipate an answer, Mark had thrown himself upon the timid musician, and was sobbing into his shoulder with a bone crushing embrace. He too, was shaking.

Roger stumbled back from the force of the hug, but smiled, returning it. He began stroking Mark's back, hating to see his best friend cry.

"Shhh… I'm here… you're okay…"

Mark continued to wheeze and sob.

"Oh, o-oh god… I dunno what he would have done… b-but you… you s-saved me… I was so s-stupid… s-should have listened!"

Roger started to stroke his hair.

"It's alright… I-I'm just glad you're safe…"

They eventually wandered outside, and Mark hugged Roger more gently for a little while. His breathing had finally returned to normal. Roger watched him like a hawk, making sure he was still okay.

However, Mark suddenly pulled away a little, and gazed up at him with that same admiration he had showed Randy. Somehow, it was even stronger. Roger felt his breath catch in his throat. Had Mark always been this handsome?

"My hero…" he whispered, and like a scene out of a cheesy romance movie they loved to make fun of together, he tugged Roger into a loving kiss.

Roger returned it in an instant, and the two broke apart after a few minutes, muttering confessions of feelings, and love, and as the stars shone bright overhead, Mark realized that even if Roger was a mouse, he felt safe in his arms.

"Escort me home, tough guy?" Mark teased, lacing his fingers with Roger's. Roger blushed and smiled, kissing Mark's cheek as they walked off, together. Always together.

"There's nothing id love more, handsome…"

-THE END-


End file.
